


Turnabout

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for The Long Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Turnabout is fair play, after all.





	Turnabout

“What the hell is goin’ on?” Sawyer demanded, holding onto his rifle as he glared at Ana Lucia.

She smirked, pressing the piece of glass more firmly against Kate’s throat, and forcing a faint whimper from the younger woman’s lips. “What’s it look like, Cowboy?” Her voice was cold, flat.

“Ana, what are you--” Jack’s eyes widened in horror. “What are you doing?”

She didn’t shift her gaze away from Sawyer for even a second, her eyes challenging.

“What the hell do you want?” he demanded, his voice low.

“Let her go,” Jack said, holding up a hand.

Ana’s smirk widened. “Not til I get what I want.”

“What do you want?” he asked, shaking his head.

Something clicked in Sawyer’s mind and he scowled. “Forget it.”

“Then I guess her blood will be on your hands.” She pressed the sharp edge a little harder against Kate’s skin, drawing blood.

Sawyer’s eyes narrowed and darkened. “What makes you think I give a damn?”

Kate whimpered again as the glass cut into her skin painfully. She closed her eyes, trembling.

“Cause she’s the only person in this hellhole you give a damn about other than yourself,” Ana said coolly, still smirking.

Jack swallowed hard, his body tense as he calculated how long it would take him to cross the fifteen feet between him and Ana, tackle her to the ground and make sure Kate didn’t get injured or killed in the process.

Sawyer stared at Ana, and Ana stared back. “I could just shoot you.”

“You could,” she agreed. “Why don’t you tell him why that wouldn’t be a good idea, Jack?”

His face pale, Jack didn’t take his eyes off Kate. “If she puts any more pressure at all on that glass, she’s going to sever the carotid artery in Kate’s neck,” he whispered.

Sawyer tensed a little, his jaw set, angry.

“So you got a choice to make,” Ana said. “You can either hand over that gun, or you can watch your little girlfriend here bleed to death because of your own stupidity. What’s it gonna be, Sawyer?”

He looked from Ana’s cold gaze to the fear on Kate’s face and slowly lowered the weapon. “Let her go,” he said gruffly.

“Drop the gun and kick it over here,” Ana commanded.

His eyes flashing, Sawyer did as she said. Still holding onto Kate, she bent down and picked up the rifle. As soon as it was in her hands, she dropped the piece of glass to the ground and let go of Kate.

“You bitch,” Sawyer said darkly.

Ana smirked and glanced at Kate. “Hey, you okay?”

Kate reached up and touched her neck lightly as she nodded. “Yeah, believe me I’ve been through worse.” She turned to look at Sawyer, whose mouth had dropped open in shocked disbelief. She smiled, but her eyes were cold.

“Freckles, what the--”

She raised an eyebrow at him, her face the picture of calm satisfaction. “You’re not the only one who can con, Sawyer.”

Jack stared at her, then at Ana, looking almost as stunned as Sawyer.

“Sonofabitch,” he mumbled, disgusted.

Kate and Ana exchanged a smile and then headed away. After all, turnabout was fair play.


End file.
